


Shades of Red

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: :), Fluff, Humour, I Wrote This For Me, I might write an explicit sequel, M/M, Resolution, a bit of pining, bc Aziraphale wants to impress his husband, but you can read it if you want, for clothes, happy fic, ineffable husbands, they go shopping, with ehm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there might be an explicit sequel in the future...





	Shades of Red

It’s an ordinary Saturday morning when Aziraphale emerges out of the bedroom in nothing but Crowley’s black cotton t-shirt and a pair of tartan briefs. His hair resembles a golden mistletoe which is to say, it’s a mess Crowley’s proud of. He’s drinking tea, leaning casually over the kitchen counter and waiting for Aziraphale to speak. There’s clearly something on the tip of his tongue, ready to burst out at any moment. 

“Angel?” Crowley prompts him softly, giving him a curious look over the rim of the tea cup. 

At that, Aziraphale blushes, lowers his gaze to his bare feet and mutters a barely audible, “I want you to take me shopping.” 

Crowley chokes on his tea. 

“Why?” 

Aziraphale still doesn’t look at him. 

“I want…” His breath hitches in his throat. He sighs and finally finishes, “I want some new clothes.” 

Crowley’s eyelids do that surprised fluttering motion. 

“Why?” 

Aziraphale groans in exasperation, his cheeks burning even brighter. 

“Because I want to look good. To you.” 

He glances up at Crowley and suddenly there’s a lump in Crowley’s throat, preventing him from speaking. Aziraphale’s eyes are so sincere and so vulnerable. Crowley doesn’t want to break him, he really doesn’t but something about the look of him in Crowley’s old oversized t-shirt with the ridiculously cute hair makes him snort. He just must. And that’s a mistake.

Aziraphale takes it the wrong way for some reason. He blushes even a deeper shade of red and lowers his gaze once again. His fingers fidget uncomfortably with the hem of his shirt and his lips tremble. 

“Angel,” he breathes but Aziraphale won’t meet his eyes. 

It takes nearly three seconds for Crowley to compose himself and cross the distance between them. Without any hesitation, he cradles Aziraphale’s face and patiently waits for him to glance at him. 

“You always look good to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Aziraphale smiles and Crowley kisses him gently on the lips. There’s only so much he can say so he shows it instead. He pins him against the nearest wall, keeping a firm hold on his wrists on each side of his body as he kisses down his neck to his collar bone. It’s all very slow and careful. Eventually, he intertwines their fingers and pulls away, resting his forehead against Aziraphale’s.

“So, we’re going shopping today?” 

There’s still a tint of amusement in his tone because he can’t really come to terms with the fact that after nearly 400 years the angel’s going to change his wardrobe just because he wants to impress him. Him?

Aziraphale steals another kiss and nods in agreement.

They dress up. Aziraphale keeps Crowley’s shirt on and throws his trench coat over it. He finds his pants discarded in the corner of the bedroom which he puts on to Crowley’s great disappointment. They eat a small but nutritious breakfast and head out.

It’s a beautiful autumn Saturday with the temperature in the perfect middle between too hot and too cold. Leaves crunch beneath they feet as they walk hand in hand to the nearest shopping mall. Crowley can’t stop smiling for the entire time. 

They buy quite a few stuff. It starts with a pair of sunglasses for Aziraphale because he’s grown quite curious as to why Crowley likes wearing them so much. Then they browse through Armani and Levi’s and Tommy Hilfiger and many other shops where Crowley always leaves Aziraphale sitting somewhere in a chair while he goes through the clothes and picks out anything that sparks his interest. He imagines black ripped jeans would look stunning on the angel and so he gets them for him. 

He realises his mistake only when it’s too late and he sports an erection in the middle of Hugo Boss. Thankfully, he’s a demon so he doesn’t have to worry about anyone noticing. Except, the angel meets his eyes in the mirror of the changing booth and smirks just so slightly and Crowley knows that he knows. However, two can play the game and Crowley decides to crush Aziraphale by buying a carmine lipstick. 

He shouldn't have underestimated the angel because to Crowley's utter despair, he buys a black eyeliner and puts it on right there in the Sephora mirror. Who would have thought Aziraphale knew how to apply an eyeliner?

They go to one of those All-you-can-eat Sushi buffets for lunch and Crowley has to survive through nearly two hours of Aziraphale moaning over pretty much anything that appears on his plate. It's heaven and hell combined. By the end of it, Crowley's painfully gripping the edge of the table, desperately searching for any kind of distraction, anything that would keep him from straddling Aziraphale's lap right there and having his way with him. He needs- 

A hand clasps over his. His eyes flicker back to Aziraphale. There's the sweetest smile on his lips and Crowley hates him. 

“Shall we go?”

Crowley hisses like the snake he is and pushes himself off the table. He can't even master a proper reply. He's that far gone.

“Wait, Crowley! I am sorry,” he hears behind himself but he's not slowing down. 

Aziraphale catches up with him and links their elbows. He presses himself so close to Crowley that there's no space left between them. Crowley leans into him because he can't deny him anything. He can't even be properly angry with him. 

“You look lovely. Do you know that, my dear?” His lips are warm against Crowley's ear. Crowley fights back a shiver as he throws a glance down at his new attire - a black coat dress with a deep opening that shows off his burgundy cashmere turtle neck. He's certain that his cheeks turn the same shade at the comment.

And yet, he finds his voice again somehow and whispers back, “I might look lovely but you, angel, you look downright criminal.” 

“Hmm,” Aziraphale sighs softly, “do I?”

Crowley nearly discorporates at the innocent question. Aziraphale's wearing a simple dark blue suit and a pair of fitted trousers of the same colour. Crowley's looking forward to taking them off. 

Instead of answering, he nips at his throat and Aziraphale gasps. Crowley smiles in satisfaction but doesn't tease the angel any further. 

Well, not until they are back home.

**Author's Note:**

> there might be an explicit sequel in the future...


End file.
